Saving Jamie
by starmindy
Summary: There's no greater love than to lay down your life for a friend *Ch.2*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: For the last time I DON'T OWN THEM

Disclaimer: For the last time I DON'T OWN THEM! 

Author's Notes:I really was planning on working on the next chapter to "Help!I'm Trapped on the Cross-Country Team", but this idea just came to me and I decied to go with it.

Saving Jamie Chapter 1 

Jamie Waite rode his motorcycle down the dark country road.He had been riding for about three or four hours, but had last track of time a long time ago and had also forgotten that he had promised to meet Catie an hour ago, but he wasn't thinking about any of those things.

He was thinking about his sister, Marie.It had been exactly a year ago that she had disappeared while jogging down a road similar to the one that he was on.A few months later the police had found her body.Her attacker had silt her throat and then left her in the woods and Jamie had never been the same.

Jamie pushed the memories out of his head and focused on the road in front of him.In the distance he could see a girl jogging.Without even thinking about he was doing he changed direction so that he was following her.Then he stopped his bike and parked it on the side of the road and began falling her on foot.The girl then began calling out for help, but Jamie knew no one would hear her cries.

Suddenly she tripped and Jamie took his chance and ran up to where she had fallen and then got on top of her so she wouldn't be able to get up.He could hear her pleading for her life, begging him not to hurt her and he wondered if Marie had done the same begging and pleading a year ago.

Then he reached into his jacket pocket and took out his Swiss Army knife and opened up the blade.She wasn't begging or pleading anymore, she was simply crying and Jamie sensed that she knew the end was soon and Jamie found himself wondering if Marie had sensed the end, too.He then gave her the same fate that had been bestowed on his sister a year ago, that very night.

A/N:I know you're probably shocked right now and I think I am, too.I also think that I should stop watching all those Unsolved Mysteries reruns.Just think to yourself at least I didn't kill him off and at least this isn't a crossover.Thanks for reading (I hope I didn't give you nightmares or make you afraid to go running by yourself) and please remember to review, even if you think I'm a morbid maniac!Well, bye for now!


	2. The Discovery

Author's Notes: Okay you ready for the next chapter

Author's Notes:Okay you ready for the next chapter.Some of you said that the first chapter freaked you out and now because of the first chapter I think I'm going to freak out whenever I'm running alone and a hear motorcycle.I never personally go out alone at night for fear of the Borg.Okay on with the story.

Saving Jamie Chapter 2 

"Is she back yet?" Mark Smith asked his dad after coming down the stairs.It was going on 9:30 and his younger sister Jenny still wasn't back yet from her run.Mark had tried to convince her that it was too dangerous to go out at night, but Jenny had argued that it was perfectly safe because she wasn't going very far and the biggest crime in their area had been the theft of a trash can that was later returned and most everyone in their neighborhood went to bed around 8, so there was nothing to worry about.Mark had still worried.

"No," His dad replied, "She was only going three miles, right?" 

"That's what she told me, but knowing her she could have easily gone four or five knowing her," He went over and grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to go look for her."

"Okay, but don't you have to finish that paper you were working on?" His dad asked.

"Just did," Mark said heading out the door, "See you later."

He went out to his car, unlocked the door and climbed in.Then began driving along her route.He knew it perfectly because he had created it and he would have been running with her expect for the fact that he had a history paper due.If anything had happened to Jenny he would never forgive himself or his history teacher.

He hadn't been on the road more than five months when he spotted something in the middle of the road.He stopped the car and got out.When he saw what it was his heart almost stopped.It was a body and it was clearly his sister's because it was wearing her favorite running outfit, a pink shirt and a pair of silver shorts.He walked up to her kneeled down on the ground and gently rolled her over.It was defiantly Jenny.Her eyes were wide open and her face was poised in an expression of fear, stray strands of her light brown hair stuck to the gash along her throat.Mark tried not to let the tears stain his face, but they did anyways.He was her big brother he shouldn't have let this happen.

"I'm sorry.I'm so sorry," a voice choked by tears said in the distance.Mark turned and saw a guy standing in the distance; the only part of him that you could clearly see was his face because he was wearing all black.It was clear to Mark that was the guy that had killed his sister.

Mark wasn't quite sure of what to do.He didn't want to leave his little alone, but he didn't want the basterd that killed her to get away either.Finally he made his decision.He went over to his car and opened up the door, "Come on get in," He called to the guy in black.The guy walked over and got in the car, Mark then promptly locked the door so the guy couldn't escape.

He then walked along the back of the car, opened up the trunk and pulled out a blanket.Mark then walked back to his sister and gently warapped the blanket around her.He then walked over to the car and opened up the door to the backseat and then back over to his sister, picked her up and walked back over to the car.As he walked he causally talked to her as if she would answer, but he knew she never would.Once he got to the car he gently laid her down on the backseat and kissed her goodnight.

A/N:So how did you like that?The next chapter should be out soon and Catie is in it so it should be pretty good.For you guys who don't like how I portrayed Jamie, I'm just trying to get you to think outside of the box.Thanks for reading and review!


End file.
